Steve has a surpirse for Danny
by hoshi'lite
Summary: Danny is missing his family so Steve decides to give him a surprise. M/M Established relationship


Again I dont know where the plot bunny for this came from - again because I wrote it almost a year ago. However _now_ there is a new happy fluffy adorable family fic for you to now enjoy.

* * *

><p>Danny had been sighing and moping around for weeks. He didn't even realised he was doing it but everyone else did. They also knew why. Danny's mother had been ill a few weeks ago. The flu was apparently the latest trend in Jersey at the moment and it had hit her hard.<p>

Mrs. Williams had ended up in Hospital for a week due to dehydration. This alone was enough to put Danny on edge. His mother being in hospital was unheard of! For her to be in hospital was a huge event and he wasn't there to make sure everyone was alright or look out for his dad while he fretted in a very manly way while taking care of his wife.

Thankfully she had been released with a clean bill of health after that week, just in time for her birthday. A birthday where the entire family were coming together to celebrate. A Birthday that Danny would normally attend and take Grace.

Taking Grace had been the plan until Rachel and Stan had decided taking Grace to _London _to visit her other grandmother would be a far nicer holiday. Danny had called his lawyer and as usual the jerk was useless. Now four weeks later he was Picking Grace up from the Airport where he would take her back home where she would probably sleep for the entire weekend so he wouldn't get any time with her anyway.

And No, Danny wasn't pouting.

At least Steve had made the past month bearable. Between _not _getting shot, attempting paperwork and lots and lots of sex in various locations over the island; Things had been fairly easy going but Danny had a serious case of home sickness.

After all the worrying, seeing his family and celebrating with them all with his little girl at his side would have been the perfect pick me up. It would also have been the best time for them to meet Steve. It would have helped Steve wake up and realise that he had a family instead of getting his _kicked puppy face of sadness _every time someone made mention of it.

Of all the things Danny was craving; his family, the city, dirty air, gangsters who weren't out for his blood, it was his mothers cooking that he really wanted right now. Pasta in any and all forms, Lasagne, Spaghetti and Meatballs, really, anything she made would be great especially because none of it had Pineapple in it.

Danny sat in one of the stupid plastic chairs outside the terminal, still not pouting, when he heard the disembodied voice announce the plane had arrived and the passengers would be disembarking shortly. A small smile made its way onto his face at the thought of Grace soon being within reach so he stood, straightening his tie and waiting for her to race out the closed doors.

"DANNO!" Grace cried out just as he'd spotted her and she came running over after throwing away Step-Stan's Hand. She leaped into Danny's Arms and squeezed him tight while whispering "I missed you Danno" in his ear. She stayed like that while Danny grabbed her bags and had a quick word with Rachel and Stan before the pair headed to the Camero to head home.

For someone who should have been completely Jetlagged Grace barely took a breath as they headed back to the house, telling him about everything as insignificant as the small lizard she'd found in the Laundry room. Danny just smiled and nodded making the appropriate noises at the right intervals as they went. He kept thinking about how nice it would have been for Grace to have been waving her hands around the way she was now in excitement about his family and all the small things she had done there.

_I guess something's just aren't meant to be _he thought miserably as he pulled up into the drive way.

He was walking around the other side of the car when he smelt it, there was something so familiar about it but it couldn't possibly be what he was thinking. He helped Grace out of the car, grabbed her bags and they made their way inside. Danny had turned back to the car, thinking he'd forgotten something when he heard Grace gasped before yelling "Grandma!" and Danny felt her leave his side before he turned around.

When he did however he thought he was dreaming. Eyes wide he watched as his mother moved from behind the counter – the counter on which her lasagne now stood – to grasp hold of her granddaughter and cuddle her tight. Danny was still standing by the door when Steve walked in from the Garage –_ with his father! _

Steve walked over, throwing an arm around his waist and lightly pecked him on the mouth smiling shyly while he watched as Grace transferred herself to her other grandparent.

"Babe... what... I... what?" for the first time since everything ever Daniel Williams was Speechless. His parents were standing in his living room _in Hawaii _hugging his daughter and his mother was making her way over to him.

"I was wondering when I would get to see you" She smiled warm and wide and opened her arms for a hug. Danny didn't even hesitate; he threw himself with a quiet "Ma!" into her arms and pulled her close. He could feel her smile into his shoulder as they stood there just happy to see one another for the first time in over a year, content to stay like that for as long as they could.

When they did she was still smiling softly when his father grabbed him roughly and gave him the same treatment. He laughed as he was wrapped up in his family again, smelling his mother's food, Grace by his side and Steve.

His father pulled apart and they watched as Grace walked away from another embrace from her grandma to throw herself at "Super-Steve!" who promptly threw her into the air and spun her around before resting her on his chest to hug her tight.

"Hey Gracie, did you have a nice trip with your mum?"

"Yes thank you" always the polite child she was "but I missed the water! Danno, can I go outside before we eat? _Please?" _the adults around her laughed as Steve put her down and she walked over to wrap her arms around her father's middle, giving him her best puppy dog eyes until he caved and told her not to go more than ankle deep in the water.

She whooped for joy as she skipped out the door pausing only to turn back and smile at her family before disappearing outside.

"You've done a good job with her" His father said quietly as they turned back to one another.

"Best achievement ever pop" he said with the fond grin he always wore when Grace was mentioned spread across his face "I'm still a little confused as to how and why your both here"

"Steven invited us" his mother said smiling fondly at the SEAL in question "Said that it would do everyone good for us to come and visit and of course we jumped at the chance to do so."

"Oh he did, did he?" Danny grinned as he turned to face Steve who may have been blushing, just a little.

"Yeah well, it is isn't it?"

"Is what?"

"Doing everyone some good; just look at how happy you and Grace are just to see them here"

Danny gave him a toothy smile and pulled him in for a quick kiss before whispering "Thank you" before pulling away to talk to his family, already excited to catch up on the things he'd missed and hearing about their plans for their stay.

Danny's father had apparently offered to help Steve with his father's car and he could see that it wasn't just Grace and he happy to have a family to surround them.


End file.
